O Inicio Dunha Idade
by animeloveramy
Summary: 'He offered her his hand, giving her the choice between a peaceful life and his life. She would hesitate a moment, looking at his hand then up into his eyes. She knew the decision she made now would be an important one. She bit her lip and took a breath before reaching out for his hand with her own, placing her palm over his much larger one.' Celt/Britannia AU


**Title:**** O Inicio Dunha Idade**

**Rating:****T**

**Warnings:****There will be some language. Some nudity. Also, they're Nekos. Just to let you know. It's also a role-play modified into a story. **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, though Britannia and Celt are our OC's. **

**Summary:** **He offered her his hand, giving her the choice between a peaceful life and his life. She would hesitate a moment, looking at his hand then up into his eyes. She had a feeling the decision she made now would be an important one. She bit her lip and took a breath before reaching out for his hand with her own, placing her palm over his much larger one. He smiled gently and closed his hand around hers.**

_**(Okay, hey guys. I know I've been out of it for a long time but….hopefully this will make up for it at least a little. It's a role-play between Drunkente**__**a (**__** u/ 4849061/ drunkentea**__** without the spaces and bracket's ) **__**and I that I modified into a story. It's a Neko role-play between Mama Britannia and Papa Celt. I do love this pairing, a lot, and I thank her gratefully for doing this role-play with me and allowing me to publish it on here.  
Please note that this is an AU, one that's actually part of another role-play we had already done a lot of before we started this. Its sort of a mix between modern and medieval I guess… Thank you~ ) **_

**oxo…oxo**

A young girl of about eighteen years old sat in a secluded part of the town, reading a book. She wore a cloak of fine purple fabric and a long white dress that wrapped around her form. She paid no attention to the hustle and bustle of the people around her, her mind deep into the words and story of her book. Her hair went to her mid back, brown and wavy, and though the colour of her eyes would be unable to be seen due to her looking down, if she looked up one would see two clear blue orbs.

It wasn't often he made his way from his home into the town but this was one of the rare times he had to. He was clad in green tartan which clashed slightly with his deep red hair that reached down to his knees with a few braids hidden with in the mess of red. His moss green eyes scanned round as he exited the tree line. He was drawing quite a few peoples attention mainly thanks to the blue markings down the left side of him that he had obviously painted on himself

She would remain in her seat by the fountain in the middle of the town, her tail flicking a little and a smile on her face. Currently reading the favourite part of her book, not even the odd increase in the murmured chatter around her would bring her out of her trance. She saw dashing knights and handsome men in the pages of her book, with the lucky (at least in her opinion) women whom said men fell in love with. It interested her. Her clothing and gently brushed hair betrayed her as a woman from a family with money.

He continued on into the town ignoring the stairs of all the people, not only was half of him blue but he was a rather tall six foot ten so towered above the people of the town. His tail was swishing behind him as his ears perked up hearing the whispers of the town's folk. They were all about him of course. He grinned as he noticed a young girl sat at the fountain reading a book. He moved over and purred to her

"Whatcha reading lass~?"

She would jump, looking up at the other with wide eyes. He towered over her, her frame rather small and her standing height a few inches over five feet. Her blue orbs would take him in, looking up and down his form before resting on his face. Her gingery brown ears twitched.

"It's a book of fairy tales," she told him, a little uncertain of what he wanted but also hopeful that, at last, someone was as interested in her books as she was.

He laughed a little "I guess I'd be the giant in one of your fairy tales," he grinned a little before straightening up. "Sorry to ave disturbed yer lass, I'll leave yer to read."

He then petted her on the head before heading out towards the rest of town and away from the fountain.

Her hand would move up to her hair where he had petted it, smoothing it back out a little. Her eyes would watch him for a moment before she would make a decision, calling after him.

"Wait...what is your name?" she asked, eyes burning curiously and her hands having closed the book, holding it to her chest. She wasn't really sure why she was asking this, she just felt the need.

He turned and didn't stop walking "Caleb Kirkland, but you, wee lass, can call me Cal."

He winked again, his tail swishing behind him madly as he continued on his way

She would blush gently before letting out a small smile. She wouldn't reply as he had gotten too far away, but she did note his swishing tail with a small giggle. Leaning back in her seat she opened the book again, going back to half hearted reading while also looking up every other minute to see if he were walking back through. She hoped he would, if only so she could see him again. He fascinated her. She had never seen one so different.

After a while she would hear a soft purr in her ear "still enjoying yer book lass~?" he was stood behind her so he was actually stood in the fountain

She squeaked in surprise and looked round, wide eyes. "...Oh, hello..." she said, relaxing a little as she saw who it was. Then she focused on his words and nodded. "It's still very good, just not as immersive as before..." she paused, looking down at his feet before looking back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "...why are you in the fountain...?"

"Oh? Has somert else caught yer attention?" Every word he spoke was with a light purr. At her question he looked down then up with a small grin "why not lass?"

"You could say that," She replied lightly before sighing. "...because you're getting your feet wet..." she told him, closing the book again and swiveling round to look at him properly, book resting on her knees, legs underneath her.

He grinned a little and lent down to her level, his moss green eyes meeting hers. "Why not join me lass? It's rather cooling."

She blushed gently as she looked into his eyes, moss green meeting clear, sky blue. "...my name's Fayth..." she told him softly.

"That's a pretty name Fay, just as pretty as you," he smiled as he stood up straight again before climbing out of the fountain. "Well, I shall leave you to yer peace Fay. Yer don't want a big lummox like me disturbing yer."

She blushed as he called her pretty before blinking at his words. She didn't want him to leave. "...you're not disturbing me..." she said quietly, looking up at him. "...I get too much peace...nothing interesting ever happens here..."

He grinned a little "well you don't really want that to stop now do yer? Cos if it stops then you'll miss it."

He offered her his hand, giving her the choice between a peaceful life and his life.

She would hesitate a moment, looking at his hand then up into his eyes. She had a feeling the decision she made now would be an important one. She bit her lip and took a breath before reaching out for his hand with her own, placing her palm over his much larger one.

He smiled gently and closed his hand around hers.

"Let's go then," he grinned and lifted her over his shoulder before walking back the way he had emerged earlier.

She meeped as he lifted her, gripping hold of him tightly. "...What are you doing?!" she squeaked, trying to look over at his face.

"Taking you away from peace and quiet," he purred as he continued on into the tree line.

She frowned. "...I can walk you know..." she replied, slight annoyance in her voice, causing him to put her down

"Alreet then…walk with me?" He offered her his hand again.

She would eye him a little suspiciously before grasping his hand again, not wanting to be thrown back over his shoulder.

He laced his fingers with hers as he led her deeper into the forest until they reached a very large clearing. There was a small cottage there sat next to a loch "welcome to me home lass."

She would blush deeply as their fingers intertwined, allowing him to lead her with her other hand holding her dress off the floor. At the clearing her eyes would widen and she would look around. She had never seen such a wide space of land before, with no large buildings blocking the view.

"...It's beautiful..." she murmured. He smiled softly at her words.

"It is," he agreed before sighing a little "will yer stay here with me?"

Her head whipped round to look at him. "...you...want me to stay with you...?" she asked, a little confused.

"well...as far as that lot is aware...I just kidnapped yer...don't worry it's bigger than it seems inside, so yer would have yer own room...it can sometimes get a bit lonely."

She would be silent a moment as she looked up at him, unsure.

"...what of my parents...? I cannot simply abandon them...can I...?" she asked quietly. She liked the idea of staying with him, but she wasn't sure that she really should, or could. She did, however, understand his loneliness.

"Yer can always go back..." There was nothing in his voice now as he let go of her hand and walked towards the cottage.

She would watch him quietly before sighing a little. After a small hesitation she turned, heading back to the village and her home. She would arrive at her house just before sunset, gathered up much of her precious things and some clothing. Then she put it all into a bag including a couple of large bags of gold from her saving draw, wrote a small note to her family, placed the note on her desk and left the house to make her way back to his cottage. She hoped he still wanted her there, but really, she needed some change of clothing.

It would be hard for her to navigate back to the cottage with it being hidden deep in the forest. But eventually she would find it again. He was sat near the loch with a ram sat beside him as he splashed his feet in the water of the lock

She would spot him after a moment in the fading light, making her way a little nervously over to him. She didn't say anything just yet, waiting till she was close enough to him. Still, when she got closer, she wasn't sure what to say. So she stood, a little way behind him, in silence.

He was sat there watching the ram try and get into the loch "Drust, yer daft sod yer can't swim and you ain't no duck."

The ram just looked to him cocking his head to the side before attempting to go in the loch anyway.

"Yer a fooking daft sod, Drust," he laughed a little.

She would watch him for a moment before smiling a little. There was something about him that made her heart soften. "...Caleb?" she asked, taking another couple of steps forwards, simply getting his attention. She was still nervous. What if he changed his mind and didn't want her there anymore?

His heart softened as he heard his name spoken. He didn't look behind instead just kept his attention on Drust the ram "...I told yer to call me Cal lass...Drust get out the water yer daft sod!"

She would hesitate before moving closer. "...And I told you...My name's Fayth..." she said softly before sitting beside him, feet out of the water as she hugged her knees. "...if he can't swim, why does he want to go in the water...?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Aye, I know whatcha name is Fay," he gave her a quick glance and a smile "cos he's retarded...but he's a softie and I love him."

She smiled softly, sitting there a moment before letting out a small sigh. "...am I still invited...?" she asked quietly, her eyes looking out over the water and to the shore opposite.

He grinned a bit "Yer wouldn't be here if yer weren't lass" He then frowned and got up as Drust had wondered too far into the loch. Striding over he managed to grab the ram and pull him ashore. "Daft fooking sod," He muttered

Her eyes would go to him, watching him as he pulled the ram back with a small smile on her lips. Her blue eyes looked him up and down, properly taking in his body. She let out a small giggle at his words.

His bottom half was soaked from retrieving Drust from the Loch who had now decided to dry himself on Fayth by nuzzling against her which caused a small laugh from Cal "Get off Drust, she don't want yer to soak 'er," He pushed the ram away who started walking off a little before stopping and flopping to the ground.

She would giggle as the ram nuzzled her, placing a hand on his head and scratching him a little before Calab pushed him away. She then watched as he flopped, a smile on her lips. "He's adorable," she said softly, moving her eyes to Calab a little shyly.

"He's a right daft sod and don't know whether he's coming or going half the time" He sat himself back down next to Fayth " But he's me ram and he's a big old softy...So what made you change your mind?"

She looked up at him. "...I didn't change my mind...but...I could not simply abandon my parents, so I left them a note. Besides, I needed to get some things, you know, like clothes," she said with a small, almost teasing smile.

"I could have made you some... Like I make my own but if it makes you feel comfortable I guess," He shrugged a little before getting up "You staying here or coming with me to get dinner?"

She blinked a little and got to her own feet. "...food sounds rather nice...but...you make clothes...?" she asked, looking at him curiously as she moved over to him, her bag still over her shoulder.

He nodded before looking to her "Yer may want to leave the bag unless yer got room in there for a couple of rabbits and you don't mind them bleeding on yer stuff."

He then carried on walking towards the tree line.

She blinked again, surprise. "...Wait, where do I put it?" she called after him, looking around uncertainly. She had some valuable things in her bag that she did not want to loose or damage.

"Anywhere" He shouted back "Drust will watch yer stuff, as long as there is nothing that will attract pixies it'll be fine."

"...Pixies...?" she murmured before shaking her head and hurrying to the cottage to place her bag down near the doorway. She would give the ram a quick pet before hurrying after Caleb as fast as she could in her dress; she hadn't changed clothes from before, even still wearing the gold and sapphire circlet around her head.

Caleb was already in the tree line waiting for her to catch up, frowning a little at her.

"Yer not gonna make a noise are yer? You gotta keep quiet and keep up, I ain't the only scary thing in the trees," He grinned a little at the last part.

She frowned a little, eyes looking up at the others grin. "...well, give me a moment and some sort of blade then please," she said, holding out a hand for said blade.

He raised an eyebrow "I dunno if I trust yer with a blade lass, yer look like the type who has people do everything for yer."

He unholstered a small dagger with a celtic knotwork handle with a blue jewel imbedded in the top. He went to hand it to her before drawing it back a little.

"Don't lose this...It's going to go ter one of me daughters someday," He told her before he held it back to her.

She looked at him, deciding not to take offence at his previous comment since it was almost true, before looking down at the dagger. She would hesitate a moment before taking it gently into her hand and running her fingers gently over it. Then she looked up.

"...you plan to have daughters?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Daughters and Sons..." He smiled gently "I want to have a big family and they will be my ken and I will do anything for them." He then looked back to the tree line "Hurry up otherwise dinner will be gone."

She would smile gently at him before quickly leaning down and using the knife to cut a split into the side of her dress, making it easier for her to walk. She would keep the dagger in her hand, having no where else to put it and figuring it was easiest. She was ready, and she would tell him so.

When she was ready he carried on being as quiet as possible as he led her further into the trees to where he had laid snares and traps. He had successfully caught a couple of rabbits. He stopped her just short "...wait..."

She would have remained close to him as they had walked and was now looking past him at the caught rabbits with a slight wrinkling of her nose. Then she looked up. "...What's the matter?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice quiet.

He put his fingers to his lips as he watched a fox emerge and go for one of the rabbits. He watched before letting out a low growl causing the fox to look at him, it growled back a little before backing down and disappearing to find its own dinner.

"Right now we can grab our food...yer alreet killing a rabbit?"

She had watched him and the fox in slight interest before looking at him uncertainly. "...I'm not sure...I can't say it's something I've ever done before..." she admitted. "...but...I guess I'm willing to learn..." she said, with a nervous gulp. She had always loved rabbits.

Caleb sighed and held his hand out "Pass us the dagger and go back ter the cottage."

He didn't even look to her, his interest on the rabbits trying to gain their freedom

She would look down. "Oh...okay..." she said quietly, trying not to show her slight hurt, before handing him the dagger. Then she turned and walked away, her walk turning to a run when she thought she was out of earshot.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**So, this is chapter one. I don't really have all that much to say really…only…that this was going to be an M but I decided to change it to a T and cut out the sex (because there will be some, I mean, look at all the children they have…)**

**Yes, so, Calab Kirkland is Papa Celt and Fayth (currently unknown surname but to be Kirkland) is Mama Britannia. Just to make that clear to people. But really, you can easily just see it as an original story…it sort of is…**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please review~!**

**Animeloveramy**


End file.
